Certain carbohydrates and polyols are commonly used as sweeteners. Sucrose, glucose, and other sweet mono-saccharides, di-saccharides, and oligosaccharides are fully metabolized when consumed in food. The sweetness of these natural sweeteners correlates with their calories in a fixed proportion. Excess sugar intake can pose several health problems. Artificial sweeteners have been used to reduce dietary sugar content, but they are not ideal sugar substitutes due to their after taste, absence of energy provided by sugars, and other health concerns. Sweetener polyols can offer a reduced calorie load and varying sweetness as compared to sweetener carbohydrates, but the cost of some sweetener polyols can be high. In such cases, a method to increase the sweetness of sweetener carbohydrates or sweetener polyols or to reduce the amount of sweetener carbohydrates or sweetener polyols while achieving equivalent sweetness is desired. Another promising strategy focuses on allosteric modulation of the sweet taste receptor by sweet taste enhancers. These artificially synthesized molecules do not taste sweet but can significantly modulate the perception of sweetness for sucrose and other sweeteners; however, they can be limited in strength and selectivity and have so far been tested on limited products. The present disclosure provides for the manipulation of the proportion between sweetener amount and calories so that a desired sweetness may correlate with lower calorie values while retaining a similar sensory profile to the sweetener. This effect is achieved through the presentation of the carbohydrate sweetener or polyol sweetener in the form of a composition belonging to a class of compositions described below. The perception of sweetness of a sweetener carbohydrate or sweetener polyol is retained while reducing the caloric value thereof by virtue of it being provided in a composition as described hereinafter.